


My Spring (Levi x Reader)

by McHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Levi - Freeform, Spring, aot - Freeform, fluff?, reader - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McHeichou/pseuds/McHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot which takes place during spring season.<br/>Levi x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Spring (Levi x Reader)

Cool hands touched your bare stomach making you respond with a shiver. The ravenette just chuckled in amusement, shifting to touch his forehead with yours, the silken sheets rubbing smoothly against his body, breaking the cherished silence with a low shuffle intonation. His skin was as pale as an alabaster tombstone on one's grave and his irises resembled ashes which once held fire. The bedroom was ironically cold for it was spring, but the coolness brought serenity to your mindset so you couldn't complain.

 "Do you know what I feel right now, Levi?" you voiced your thoughts, your lukewarm breath hitting his face, making him sigh in delight, as if he missed your warmth.

 "What do you feel, (Name)?" he questioned in a tone that was shrouded with concern.

"I feel....drained. As if all my energy is sucked out of me," you explained, your lips brushing against his chilly ones. Levi inclined his head to seal his lips over yours. A feeling of longing erupted from your chest and you clawed on the thin red material of his shirt, pulling him to feel his presence. To feel that he's with you.

 "Don't worry, you just need to rest for the day, (Name). Was the week a little hectic for your mind?" he asked an odd question. You furrowed your eyebrows to visualize your perplexity.

"Well, I don't remember.... What happened, Levi? I guess, yesterday I took a nap after coming from work." You shrugged and enjoyed his embrace, rubbing your face on the crook of his neck.

 "Tch. Don't worry, nothing serious happened. I just...saw your tired form and thought you were stressed, no big deal." His arms around you tightened as he buried his face in your hair to inhale the sweet aroma of your shampoo.

 "You care so much for me, Levi... I wish I could do the same for you." Levi sensed you smiling, your lips pressed against his skin.

 "I'll be more than happy if you took care of yourself than me," he said with annoyance saturating his voice.

You chuckled, "Well, you're here to take care of me....so I don't need to worry about myself. I want to take care of you..." A pout adorned your lips, clearly highlighting your obstinacy.

"That's stupid, (Name). When I'll be gone, forever, then who'll take care of your ass? So, shut up and be less clumsy, especially when you drive," he clicked his tongue, as if a sour memory of your bad driving was beginning to cloud his mind.

"H-Hah, my driving isn't that bad....and...you aren't that much old to speak of your death, Levi.." you frowned as you pulled away from him, tears brimming at the corner of your eyes just at the thought of him leaving you, forever.

 "Tsk, now don't be a crybaby, (Name). I won't leave you, ever. Happy?" You earned a roll of eyes from him. An audible sigh made its way out your throat along with a cloud of warm breath. You forced yourself up and searched for your shirt to cover your bare (s/c) body.

"Where are you goin- oh yes, the office," he walked beside your form, kissing your shoulders as you skimmed through the neat closet, looking for acceptable pair of jeans.

"I'll be back to eat lunch with you." You pulled the material up to your waist whilst Levi was standing in front of you, pondering over a matter of concern.

"Lunch? Sounds good. Don't forget to drive safely, (Name). I don't want you to get hurt." Levi peppered kisses all over your face whilst you were struggling to fix your belt.

"Thank you very much for the concern, Levi but I'll be fine. You'll be here, right? Inside the apartment?" you asked, standing in front of the mirror, your face contoured when you saw how much pale you looked. "Damn.....I'll have to eat properly..."

Levi stood away from your form, examining your body, "You're beautiful, (Name).... you're my Persephone, the warmth in my heart's void, my spring."

 Your heart skipped so many beats and a lump formed inside your throat, "Why such big words, Levi?" you questioned as you looked at your feet, a vibrant blush culturing on the fields of your cheeks, like roses in spring.

 "I......just wanted to tell you this....who knows if we'd live another day or not.... If I were on my deathbed, I'd want nothing but to express my love for you," he muttered, looking out of the window to cherish a sunny and resplendent morning. The rain-washed sun of a freshening spring took the hue of pure gold. Its brilliance made even the dark and dingy alleyways of Trost City shimmer in delight. Each of Levi's sorrowful words seemed to mix with the radiant shafts of the sun, creating a perplex mixture of thoughts in your mind.

 _'It seems wrong.....Him talking so lamently in such a coruscating atmosphere...'_ you cerebrated.

 "I-I don't know what to say, Levi..." you murmured, the room filling with a deathly silence, "Uhh..how about this, after lunch, you and I will go the park to lift your spirit, sounds nice, right? It's spring anyway."

"Hmm, I'll be waiting," he said, passing you a faded smile.

 You nodded hesitantly as your heart felt a tad odd, encountering his eerie demeanor. You gripped the chilly metal door knob, twisting it to announce your departure with a soft _click_.

"Drive _safely_."

 "Will do."

You climbed down the stairs of the apartment you and your husband shared and stopped near the glass exit to admire the beauty of today's morning which was so radiant that you were starting to have second thoughts if it was illusionary or real. Dew-drops appeared on the glass of the exit door, sunlight shimmering through them, buoying up your ardor.

"Hey (Name)!" A peppy voice called. You looked back. Petra was waving to you, a vivacious grin plastered on her face. Her smile was so contagious that your lips were forced to twist into a smile and your hands to wave her back. All people, other than Levi ,were so happy to correspond with such an auspicious day.

 "How's your....health keeping?" she asked, her hands on her knees and her breaths coming out erratic.

"M-My health?" you questioned, clutching your bag tighter.

"Yeah....." Her smile dropped as her eyes glittered with a thick sympathy. "....I mean, after the accident....."

"Wh-What accident?"

 Her eyes widened, "A week back.....when you car's breaks failed....a-and........" she stopped but after a moment she continued, "...Levi died in that....but the hospital managed to save you..."

How ironic was it? The birds chirped, aviated around with their lovers and sunlight filled in every speck of darkness. Spring. The season when your heart's void expanded and gloomed and your mentality was left to be challenged.

A faint voice echoed in your mind, _"I'd die a thousand times for you, my spring."_


End file.
